The Talk
by xanyxhi
Summary: Traducción. Usami finalmente decide decirle a Takahiro acerca de su relación con Misaki... y de que ha estado follando al precioso hermano pequeño de Takahiro por un largo tiempo.


**Disclaimer: **Ni Junjou Romantica ni sus personajes me pertenecen, ellos le pertenecen a Shungiku Nakamura. Tampoco la creación de la historia "The Talk." The Talk pertenece a Mizu-Tenshi, quien muy amablemente me dió el permiso para traducir su historia y publicarla. Cualquier comentario sobre la historia, por favor, diriganse a ella. A mí nada mas me corresponde la traducción

Nota: Nop, nada nuevo, simplemente cambié éste guión "-" por éste otro "—"

* * *

><p>The Talk<p>

—Estoy feliz que hayas podido venir, Takahiro—, Usami saludó a su amigo en la entrada de la puerta y lo dirigió adentro de su vasto e innecesariamente largo apartamento.

Takahiro sacudió animadamente las manos y se sentaron en el sofá uno frente al otro. Dos tazas de té verde, las cuales habían sido pre-preparadas por Misaki, y un pequeño florero se encontraban sobre la mesa al lado de un tazón de dulces. Eran para Takahiro, por supuesto; Usami odiaba las cosas dulces.

—Ha sido cerca de dos años desde que Misaki ha estado viviendo aquí, ¿O no? ¿Cómo le está yendo? ¿Está aquí?— Takahiro miró esperanzadamente alrededor del apartamento.

—No, él ahora mismo está con algunos amigos de la universidad—, Usami se encogió de hombros y sacó un cigarro de su bolsillo en la camisa, encendiéndolo con un encendedor.

¡Mentiras! Todas eran mentiras. Misaki se agachó justo afuera de la habitación con su oreja pegada a la puerta. Él esperaba… no, él _oraba_, que esto no fuera igual de embarazoso como aquella vez cuando Usami había hablado con Takahiro para dejarlo con Usami. El horror de esas embarazosas historias, el hecho de que su hermano actualmente _creía_ aquella clase de basura solamente dejaba amargas memorias en su mente. Bueno, Usami estaba ligeramente nervioso también, así que tal vez no iban a haber historias incrédulas _ésta_ vez.

Él no estaba seguro cómo o incluso _por qué_ decidieron revelar a su hermano que ellos eran… como Usami siempre decía… amantes. Pudo haber sido alguna locura de la pasión. Usami debió haberlo engañado de alguna manera, porque él estaba totalmente convencido de que esto únicamente podía salor horriblemente mal. Sin embargo, Takahiro era una persona importante, tanto como para Usami como para él, y mantenerle un secreto por tanto tiempo solamente parecía como si estuvieran engañándolo. Por eso, Usami pensó que era mejor dejarlo salir aire libre. Salir del closet, por decirlo así.

Misaki pensó que el closet era algo confortable.

—Es una pena-, Takahiro, ignorante de la presencia de su hermano, parecía un poco decepcionado—. Bueno, ¿Se están llevando bien ustedes dos? Si están teniendo algunas dificultades…

—En realidad, hay algo que el-_nosotros_—, Usami se corrigió a sí mismo—, queríamos hablar contigo.

Misaki se mordió la orilla de su pulgar ansiosamente y se acercó más a la puerta.

—¿Oh? ¿Qué es?

—Misaki ha estado viviendo aquí por un tiempo-, empezó

—Ah, ya veo—, Takahiro bajo sus ojos hacía la taza en sus manos—. Si es una molestia para ti…

—¡NO! ¡Para nada!— Usami contestó rápido. Quizás un poco rápido—. Misaki es de mucha ayuda. El punto es Takahiro, yo nunca he… ¡yo nunca he tenido una novía!-anunció con gravedad, como si hubiera fuego y azufre como castigo para su pecado más grave.

Takahiro inclinó su cabeza hacía un lado—. ¿Tu… quieres que te introduzca a alguien?— preguntó curiosamente—. Nunca pensé realmente que estuvieras interesado en tener una. Siempre pareciste gustar de la vida solitaria muy bien.

Usami negó con su cabeza—. No, lo que quiero decir es que hay una _razón_ por la que nunca tuve novia.

—¡Por qué eres gay!— siseó Misaki en voz baja—. ¡Sólo dilo! Di que eres gay y que has estado aprovechándote sexualmente de mí todas las noches. Bueno, no lo digas _así…_

—De todas formas no estoy realmente interesado en conseguirme una novia—, él continuó

Había algo malo en la forma en la que estaba conectando las palabras. Usualmente era mucho más articulado que esto, más seguro que esto también, pero esto era una cosa tan importante que él no podía evitar sentirse un poco nervioso. Takahiro aún era una persona importante después de todo.

Aunque lo que sea que él estuviera sintiendo, era sin duda diez veces menos que Misaki-fisgoneando desde atrás de la puerta cual acosador-estaba sintiendo; él pausó, se preparó a si mismo para el impacto y dijo-: Takahiro… no le voy a ese lado.

—¿Eh?

—Estoy diciendo… Que soy gay.

Hubo un sonido de algo quebrándose afuera. Sonido que Usami rápidamente atribuyó al gato del vecino. Afuera, Misaki yacía con la cara en el piso… retorciéndose.

Reclinándose hacia atrás, Takahiro solamente se miraba confundido—. ¿Gay?— preguntó

Usami suspiró, apagó su primer cigarrillo y encendió un segundo con otro encendedor—. Sí— el asintió.

Takahiro se hizo hacia delante, presa del suspenso—. ¿Así qué… te gustan los hombres?— susurró

—Sí, hombres gay generalmente gustan de otros hombres, es cierto— murmuró

Los ojos de Takahiro se abrieron en sorpresa, una sonrisa comenzaba a aparecer en sus labios. Él se paró tan bruscamente, que la tetera casi queda estropeada por su precipitación—. ¡En serio!— Exclamó—. ¿Eres gay? ¡Nunca lo hubiera imaginado!— el parecía como si acabase de descubrir un octavo color en el arcoíris—. ¡Es increíble qué alguien tan cercano a ti sea actualmente gay! Ni yo ni Manami sabíamos realmente de alguien que le fuera al otro lado, al menos no hasta ahora. ¡Es como un asombroso descubrimiento!

Mientras Takahiro se deleitaba con su nuevo descubrimiento, una cierta nube negra se comenzaba a acumular sobre la cabeza de Usami. Así que él nunca había sabido, ¿o sí? Era sorprendente como alguien tan cercano a él podría ser gay, ¿cierto? De alguna forma, se sentía como si todos esos años que Usami había tratado de ganar a Takahiro habían sido una fenomenal pérdida de tiempo. Que deprimente…

—Actualmente, Hiroki está jugando en el otro bando tambien—, Usami no pudo evitar murmurar bajamente. El dudaba que Takahiro pudiese darse cuenta de eso tampoco, incluso si Hiroki se paseara con un enorme letrero rosado sobre su cabeza.

—¿Estabas preocupado sobre lo que pudiera pensar?—Takahiro rió—. ¡No te preocupes, tú aún eres mi mejor amigo, Usagi!

Usami sonrió un poco. Él siempre había sabido que Takahiro no era la clase de persona que juzgaba innecesariamente a alguien más, o condenaba a otros por el estilo de vida que habían elegido; pero aun así, él había estado un poco, solo un poco, preocupado. Afuera, Misaki también sitió una ola de alivio sobrevenirle.

—Takahiro… En realidad, hay una cosa más que quería decirte…—él se detuvo. Estaba feliz que Takahiro aun lo aceptara como su amigo, ¿Pero cómo iba a explicarle que el objeto de su afección _gay_ era nada más ni nada menos que el precioso hermano pequeño de Takahiro?

—¡Oh!— Takahiro le cortó repentinamente—. Eso me recuerda, ¿Misaki sabe? No creo que le tenga problemas con tu orientación. Él es un buen niño después de todo—. A pesar de sus palabras, de alguna forma el ceño de preocupación ligeramente marcado en su rostro le agradaba a Usami.

—Misaki sabe—, asintió. No había manera posible en la que Misaki pudiera _no _saber—. Él está bien con eso. Como tú dijiste, él es un buen niño.

—¿Cierto? Él es tan adorable, aunque a veces se fuerza mucho por los otros—, Takahiro resplandeció positivamente con cariño fraternal.

—Takahiro, algunas personas llamarían lo que tú tienes como complejo de hermano—, el suspiró, por lo que Takahiro sólo rió—. De todas formas, después de que Misaki se mudó aquí, me he vuelto muy dependiente de él, y no solo por la comida y la limpieza, no creo que pueda ser capaz de vivir sin él a este punto. De hecho, me encuentro bastante atraído hacia él—, Usami remarcó en una no-muy-sutil manera y Misaki hizo su mejor esfuerzo en mantenerse callado mientras trataba de no ahogarse con toda esa empalagosidad flotante en las palabras de Usami. Bueno, él era un novelista romántico después de todo.

La taza de té fue ignorada repentinamente—. ¡Justo como esperaba!— Takahiro lloró. ¿Acaso la campana de la iluminación había sonado en su cabeza?— ¡Misaki es tan lindo que siempre atrae mucha atención! ¡Me pregunto si él ha tenido algunos avances no deseados en la universidad!

No. No, no lo había hecho.

Takahiro frunció el ceño a la idea, listo para agarrar un trapeador y batallar con cualquiera que se acercara a la ya-no-más-existente castidad de su hermano.

Usami tomó una larga, meditabunda calada al cigarro—. No te preocupes, no dejaré que nadie toque a Misaki—, el murmuró tan oscuramente que hasta un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Misaki. Él no tenía la intención de ser altanero, pero en ese momento, él podía imaginar a Usami con un ceño igual al de su usual 'cara mañanera', algún objeto cortopunzante en su mano, listo para imponer retribución divina en cualquiera lo suficientemente insolente para colocar una mano sobre lo que le pertenecía a él

E incluso antes de que las últimas palabras salieran de su boca, Takahiro se había adelantado, recargándose sobre la tabla para agarrar firmemente las manos de Usami entre las suyas—. ¡Oh, USagi!— exclamó con lágrimas de emoción—. ¡Estoy tan feliz de tenerte a mi lado! ¡Eres un espléndido tutor para Misaki!

Guardián, seh seguro, Misaki pensó un tanto amargamente. Si los guardianes se suponían que debían acosar sexualmente a sus encargados, dejarlos inmóviles(1), salirse con la suya, escribir escandalosas novelas BL sobre ellos, sujetarlos a extrañas y perversas fantasías y asaltarlos mientras duermen, entonces Usami estaba en la cumbre del tutelaje.

—Ah, supongo que lo puedes poner de esa manera-, el susodicho tutor supremo encendió otro cigarro y exhaló una bocanada de humo—, Como sea, Takahiro, ahora ya sabes que soy gay.

—Por supuesto—, él asintió

—Y te he dicho que encuentro a Misaki muy atractivo.

—Eso es correcto.

—Además, hemos estado viviendo juntos por más de un año.

—Por supuesto, se eso.

Usami miró anonadadamente a Takahiro, esperando, con menguante paciencia, para que él dijera algo. Takahiro, sin embargo, simplemente le devolvió la mirada, esperando lo mismo de Usami.

A lo largo, Usami suspiró y apagó el cigarro que había estado fumando en su cada vez más crecientemente lleno cenicero.

—Takahiro… puedes poner dos y dos juntos, ¿Cierto?

—Cuatro—, fue su respuesta automática. Bueno, él siempre había sido excelente en matemáticas después de todo.

Justamente afuera de la habitación, Misaki estaba recargado sobre sus manos y piernas; en una parte muy embarazado para estar de pie, en parte apesumbrado por la falta de percepción de su querido hermano mayor. Una parte de él estaba llorando en su interior.

Adentro de la habitación, Usami azotó su ahora vacía taza de té sobre la mesa mientras se paraba repentinamente—. ¡Takahiro, amo a Misaki!— él declaró y detrás de la puerta dicho objeto de afecto sintió como si un vaso sanguíneo explotaba debido a toda la vergüenza.

La gravedad de este anuncio, sin embargo, fue perdida por su hermano, quien sorbió su té educadamente, sonrió y dijo—: Eso es bueno. Me alegro

—No, ¡realmente amo a Misaki!— insistió Usami—. ¡Por favor déjame tu hermano a mí!

No obstante, Takahiro inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado y parpadeó

—… ¿Acaso no estoy haciendo eso ya?

¡Eso fue! ¡No lo podía soportar más! Irrumpiendo en la habitación, Misaki echó la puerta a un lado en un ataque de histeria.

—¡Arrrgh! ¡Fue suficiente! ¡Solamente dile qué me follas cada noche!

Y por esto, la vida de Takahashi Misaki se acercó un paso más a la locura.

* * *

><p>(1) La versión original era "pin them down" pero encontraba un poco difícil de traducir eso, por lo que terminó así. Aunque no hay mayor diferencia realmente.<p>

Bien, esto sería todo. Cualquier duda o error por favor avisadme, que lo cambiaré con gusto.

Si alguien tiene dudas pueden visitar la verdadera historia publicada anteriormente en el idioma Ingles en ésta misma página. Si existen partes que no esteís muy seguros de su traducción en el Español, por favor, avisadme.

Nuevamente, esta historia fue creada originalmente por Mizu-Tenshi en el idioma Ingles


End file.
